


Ribbon

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday boi, M/M, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday boi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Sin

"Shh you're waking him up"  
"Who's carrying Yamaguchi?"  
"Kageyama!"

Kageyama carefully carried Yamaguchi, who's only wearing his underwear,and tied with a ribbon.  
"Guys!!"  
Poor Yamaguchi shouted,flustered.  
"Shhhh Yamaguchi!We'll,be leaving you guys alone now~"  
Suga winked at the blushing boy before closing the door.  
"I can't move..."  
Yamaguchi wiggled.  
"Neughhhhh"  
Yamaguchi flinched when Kei slowly opened his eyes,  
"What the fuck are you doing he-"  
Kei looked at Yamaguchi and blushed,  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING"  
He shouted,averting his gaze from the half naked boy.  
"It was their idea Tsukki!They thought I would be a great birthday gift for you!!"  
Yamaguchi explained.  
"Wait-you remembered?"  
"Yep!Happy birthday Tsukki!But please free me"  
Tsukki sighed(internally screaming).

"Oh!Tsukishima!"  
Kei grumbled.  
"First of all,what did you do to Yamaguchi?"  
Hinata gulped and explained,  
"We-um,we woke up Yamaguchi..and-and then we threatened him to strip until he's only wearing his underwear, then we tied him up with a pink ribbon and..yeah.."  
Kei groaned and turned around to Yamaguchi,who was wearing Kei's jacket.  
Kuroo popped out and 'Ohoho'-ed,  
"Ne Tsukishima-kun~Did you like your present?Have you 'played' with your gift yet~"  
Yamaguchi blushed at his statement and tugged on Kei's shirt.  
"Not yet"  
Kei smirked.  
"W-wh-What??!??"

[Yeahhhh]


End file.
